Incursion
by guerilla sam
Summary: AU. Humanity is at war with extra dimensional invaders. CPL. Ichika Orimura is a rifleman on the front line trying to survive day after day against this mysterious foe. With friends by his side, and unyielding determination he fights in the biggest war man has ever known.
1. Prologue

**Long story short this is a combination of my creative ADHD and reading a bunch of light novels online.**

 **And yes I am still working on my other stories.**

So, you know those stories about where you have a clueless, but kind to a fault teenage protagonist, who due to some unbelievable circumstances ends up being sole hope of the world, and he usually has some weird op power or specialized weapon/machine he can use to slay his foes?

Also he is typically surrounded by beauties of several types. Typically, one of them is extremely shy, and violent childhood friend commonly referred to as a tsundere. Along with several other colorful characters all after his affection for one reason or another?

Well keep that at the back of your mind while explain current world to you.

Humanity is at war with what are basically aliens. Around ten years ago an event that is known as the Incursion happened. Rifts opened from another world and out poured hostile invaders who started attacking people indiscriminately.

They had advanced technology that gave them the advantage in most battles and entire cities were destroyed within weeks.

But humanity if nothing else is stubborn and not exactly known for pacifism, we have ten thousand years of recorded history and never once has there been a lasting peace. Which in this case is not a bad thing.

Still we were at disadvantage and lost a lot of people…at least in the early days. Humanity was able to reverse engineer technology from the invaders. And that put us on more or less equal footing.

And there is also that…

So, remember when I said special machine?

Yeah, we got a super advanced exo-skeleton with aerial performance that out matches any top of the line aircraft currently fielded by the international military. Even the ones with the reverse engineered invader tech.

Basic capabilities, it can fly, can store an armory worth of weapons in what is called a quantum storage unit, which by using the same means can turn the suit itself into the ultimate concealable weapon. It also has advanced sensors that I'm told gives the pilot a 360-degree view.

That doesn't even begin to cover the way it flies. Simply, it uses a system to defy the laws of gravity.

So, it's basically some unbelievable machine that I'm convince runs on magic more so than science. It was also made by a crazy woman with a fetish for Alice in Wonderland.

I'm not joking.

Her name is Tabane Shinonono, My older sister was 'friends' with her. They have an odd relationship that's not friendly but they aren't enemies. Also, the hostility comes from my sister, as far as Tabane is concerned they are still BFF's.

My sister never explained why she is on bad terms with her, but she has good reasons for what she does. And I trust her.

That and she also happens to be the commander of the International Infinite Stratos corp.

By the way that machine I mentioned is called the Infinite Stratos. I forgot to mention that before, sorry about that. Most people refer to it as an I.S. for short.

Fun fact about the I.S. it can only be piloted by women save for one exception.

Remember my monologue about the generic harem protagonist earlier?

Well despite me being the narrator of this fun little story, it's not me.

Our current harem king is Ryugo Shinonono. Son of Tabane Shinonono, and current star of hope for the human race.

Tabane genetically constructed him using her DNA to be ideal human. Strong, intelligent, admittingly (begrudgingly) handsome. He is charismatic and has about ninety percent of the I.S. corp. head over heels for him. half of the last ten percent have 'other tastes'. The last five percent just don't care or are already in a relationship.

Personally I think he is a giant douche.

My name is Corporal Ichika Orimura, 2nd battalion, 1st brigade, 18th division of the International Armed Forces Far Eastern Branch.

Age Fifteen, conscripted veteran of two years of constant fighting.

 **So, this is not my first iteration of an interdimensional alien invasion for an I.S. fanfic. I tried doing one before my computer died a few months ago and tried doing it again until recently.**

 **That's when I read a certain light novel called the Spear User Who Couldn't Become a Hero.**

 **Which has…**

 **an alien invasion**

 **A side character that is set up with a harem for plot relevant reasons (it's hinted that they aren't actually in love with him). While he isn't exactly a douche he is a jackass that is OP.**

 **The main character while not weak and is incredibly skilled, does have OP powers.**

 **It's pretty interesting because some chapters are propaganda way in the future after humanity won praising the Jackass as savior of mankind aka a messiah. And our MC as a villain whenever he's mentioned.**

 **Despite this he's nice guy that is handy with a spear. There's just a conspiracy working against him down playing any achievements he gets.**

 **When I say nice, I mean he's not foul mouthed and will take most insults without complaint. But he will drop your ass if you threaten his friends or those he's been charged with protecting.**

 **Makes you want to root for him doesn't it.**

 **This new story is also my wish for there to be an anime like this instead of the mecha pilots being the stars I want those red shirts dying in the back round to have their time in the spot light.**

 **You know skilled but not overtly so, surviving by the skin of their teeth while bringing in amazing victories.**


	2. First Deployment

**Ch 1 for real.**

* * *

Man is no stranger to war, name any point in time and I guarantee you someone was fighting someone else for some reason. While some might say that it's a primitive and barbaric part of our species, I believe it's the one thing that allowed us to last this long.

I'm CPL. Ichika Orimura, a rifleman of the far east branch of the International Armed Forces or IAF for short. Operating in the area commonly known as Japan. The current war is against for lack of better term aliens.

And we've been fighting ever since I was kid.

Actually…I am still a kid. Fifteen to be precise.

Sign of the times I guess.

I'm not voluntary recruit, not that I didn't have plans to enlist anyways when I got older. I just wished they waited a couple years.

I got conscripted at thirteen via the lottery. That's how they decide who fights and who goes on with their life if the number of soldiers are too low.

While you do have those who say it's rigged, no evidence has been found to support he accusation.

Case in point, my sister theoretically has enough authority within the IAF to keep me out of military unless I wanted to enlist myself.

But here I am.

To be clear I do not have grudge against her, she's the only family I got. What kind of sense would it make to hate her? Plus, I'm pretty sure she tried.

She may seem stoic and aloof most times, but I know she cares about me and is also overprotective.

By the way if you bad mouth her, I will kick your ass. I don't care who you are.

On that note, I would have been court martialed a long time ago if they didn't need every soldier they could get.

But enough about my history.

Right now, I'm stationed in northern Japan. The entire country has been evacuated years ago save for a handful of stubborn people in country side or people to far out of the way to get to.

Typically, no one would bother stationing soldiers here due lacking strategic importance. But the enemy has big guns.

Very big guns. Guns big enough to destroy cities and enough range to hit the nerve center of the IAF which by the way is in Europe and all of the biggest refugee camps if they were able to set up such big guns on this abandoned Island country of ours.

Our job is to conduct irregular warfare against the invaders. That being said we aren't special forces. We are a normal infantry unit, we just have to do a special forces like job because they are probably in some other part of the world doing a job they are needed more for.

And we don't take on bases in daring ballsy raids. We just find an enemy instillation that looks like they are setting up a very big gun and call in a strike from a really big gun of our own. That is hundreds of miles away.

At least when have orders. Right now, we were resting in an abandoned building, the rest of my team was sleeping and I was on watch.

That being said I only have one entrance to watch so I didn't need much focus, plus you actually hear the enemy coming before you see them. So, to pass the time I was idly examining my short sword. After basic training we get more specialized one in a combat role. Mine was fencing so I get to carry around a sword fashioned after a ninjato and made out of a special alloy I can't pronounce nor do I care to remember. Designated as the M18 tactical anti-armor blade.

Haven't had a chance to use it much in this deployment, so it mostly extra weight. It could be worse though, I could be the heavy weapons guy like one of my sleeping friends here. He's never even used it yet and that thing is an extra fifteen pounds plus ammo.

" _Bravo 2-3 this is HQ we have a probable enemy artillery position."_ That was a call we get every couple of days or so. The reason command doesn't have a callsign is because they are almost half a world away in a secure IAF base. Therefore, even if enemy could locate them by tracing the signal they couldn't reach them.

Technology has just gotten that advanced in today's age. Case in point to get a long-distance signal like that doesn't even require us to carry around a heavy radio set instead our tactical vests was wired with electrical equipment for communication.

Speaking of uniform, we forgo the classic green camouflage and instead have blue jacket and black pants with black t-shirt underneath and combat boots. Over the jacket we have a modular tactical vest that we hook on all our ammo pouches, and equipment too.

The reason for this is that the enemy uses machines for the bulk of their forces. So that means we can give out a signal that makes us invisible to them through electronic counter measures. For couple of seconds at least. Enough to dash across a road into cover.

The invaders themselves are a rare sight usually acting as a commander and reports say if one goes down the drones linked to them also shut down. They are a very sought-after target.

Not that I have ever seen one, but a guy can dream, am I right?

We don't have body armor though. Anything the enemy has can punch right through anything light enough to put on a person and not be tactically overbearing.

So high command decides why weigh a soldier down with non-effective equipment? In return we just carry more ammo.

"Bravo 2-3, acknowledges." I responded, as the tactical info flashes across my vision.

We have HUD's like in a video game. So, another fact about an I.S. is that it transmits info directly into a person's head. Someone was able to make one for us normal soldiers. We have an earpiece that doubles as uplink to command with a small camera to transmit visuals. No holograms and no helmet, it comes in straight into our brains.

Features of the HUD include, an electronic compass which also shows the direction of our objectives. Night vision mode that can see IR lasers. Ability to display a holographic map of the region that can be shared with squad members, along with a few other fancy features.

I got up and looked at my team, two other members with same age and circumstances as myself.

Everyone meet PFC's Dan Gotanda, and Kazuma Mitarashi.

My friends since way back. We got drafted together through the lottery, went through basic together, and by some twist of bureaucratic luck stationed together.

I don't have any solid proof, but I think my sister called in some favors to make it happen. She looks away with faint blush whenever she denies it. Compared to her normal attitude that is tell-tale sign.

Like I said, she cares about me.

They are asleep right now, we do that in between missions, mostly. It was my turn on watch.

"Wake up guys, we got orders." I said as I pushed them with my feet getting them to stir awake.

"What's up?" said Dan waking up stretching. Kazuma doing the same.

"Orders." I repeated. "Another probable artillery sight, so we all know what that means."

SOP for this mission, make our way to the objective avoid enemy contact, and be as stealthy as possible.

"Yeah…you think they would have given up by now." Said Kazuma. He picked up his rifle and something reminiscent of a rocket launcher.

Time for an introduction to our guns. All three of us have RAC-5 assault rifle. RAC standing for Rail Accelerated Carbine. Able to accelerate a 6.8mm slug at high velocity that it could punch holes in an engine block.

Outward appearance it resembled a futuristic M4 with a short barrel. Even the magazine size was the same but the capacity was greater due not having to deal with the casing of traditional ammo.

Since your probably bored with all the exposition that's coming out I'll hold off on it until it comes up later.

Our unit is small, it's not like that on purpose. We use to have others with us, but due to the nature of the operation, enemy encounters are frequent and support is seldom. We are all that is left of the squad.

And for all I know the company as well due to the fact we maintain radio silence as much as possible. We only break when calling for support or warning the rest of unit of something unexpected.

This is tour with a fixed amount of time. Six months here and then we go back to re-arm and replace while another unit takes over.

Me and my team moved out, the building we were sleeping in was an auto repair shop. The streets of this abandoned city have an eerie serenity to them.

Not old enough to have that ancient ruin feel, but abandoned long enough to feel empty.

Of course, there were a bunch of hostile aliens out there but that's not important at the moment.

Are objective seemed to have us heading towards what used to be a park of some kind. Fits what location needs for the enemies to build their VBG's (very big guns).

By the way Very Big Guns isn't the official name for the enemy artillery. I just call it that because the official one is longer more technical and a mouthful.

I'm also proud of the fact that it somehow spread to the rest of the IAF, at least the ones in combat roles. Those behind the lines still use the 'official' designation.

I noticed something, and held my hand up in wordless gesture for everyone to pause. Being trained and experienced they did so immediately.

They knew better than to ask what was wrong, or to make any noise

The total silence allowed to better hear what set me off. That's when I recognized it.

 ***ClANG**CLANG**CLANG***

The easily recognizable sound of metallic footsteps marching in unison toward us. In other worlds an invader patrol.

We duck into the nearest building and move up to the second floor and take positions by the windows facing the street, and looked down on the passing patrol.

A column formation that would only be used by militaries of this world for parade purposes was passing below us.

It was comprised of machines with thin skeletal frames. Their heads weren't a skull though, we aren't dealing with a bunch of terminator rip-off's here. It was round but lacked any features making give off more of a face plate feel.

These were called legionaries. The rank and file foot soldiers of the invaders forces. They armed with a wrist mounted pulse-weapon and a retractable arm blade and shield. Their tactics are relate-able to a firing line back when everyone used muskets. While when using the arm blade and shield they tend to follow what I'm told are reminiscent to the roman legion tactics. Hence the name.

Our standard weapons can take them out with ease. The only problem is there is a lot of them whenever you meet them.

So, you better have a fortified position and/or enough guys to make up for the firepower difference.

We don't have either of those, and concentrated repeated fire from their weapons would tear this building a part.

So, we let them pass, thanks to ECM equipment in our vests they never knew we were here. We waited a little longer as the sound of the mechanical marching faded before moving on.

Again, we left towards the park keeping alert.

The thing about enemy patrols, they were needlessly big and loud. Real easy to spot, and avoid. But when they do catch you in fire fight another group comes up from behind. So, they are more trouble than they are worth even if we didn't need to avoid them.

As we neared the objective point we noted a three-story building peaking up above the rest of the structures. With a few hand gestures I told them that will be our observation point.

We ducked into the alleyway making for the backdoor. We found that it was already open.

It wasn't a big surprise. This place has been abandoned for five years and has had everything from IAF, to Forgotten looters, to the invaders coming through since then.

We made our way up the stairway.

That's when we found them half way up the building in a hall that had its entry door busted down.

A four-man IAF team already dead. The patches indicated they were from our battalion, a different company though and I personally didn't know any of them.

But still, they are our guys. Judging by the destroyed legionaries around them it looks like they were using this base a resting spot and got trapped in here. The smell indicated they have been here for a few days.

Legionaries usually don't go through buildings on patrol, unless they are sure there is an enemy. And I know these guys are too good to let that happen. So that means this probably a sweep, meaning that there is something else going on in that park.

We took their tags and any ammo they had left while marking this place as F(Friendly)-KIA spot. We can't take their bodies with us yet, due to the type of mission. One day when we reclaim this place.

And we WILL reclaim it.

Then they can come home. But for now, we can only bring their names back to be put on the ever-growing list of the those who have fallen monument.

I added the tags to my already too large collection and we carried on upwards. When we got to the top we went prone and crept to the edge facing the park.

I took out a pair of binoculars.

One thing our fancy HUD's don't have is a zoom feature. But it can link with binoculars so we don't have to constantly pass it around.

I surveyed the park and instantly spotted the enemy. However, they weren't making a VBG. They were making a…I have actually no idea, I have never seen this before.

It looked kind of like a parade field. You ever see those pre-WWII videos of Hitler giving a big speech to the Nazi Army? That looked a lot like what was happening here. Had a stage, podium, and everything.

Big formations of legionaries filled the park. Not just legionaries either I saw some bulkier frames, centurions. They are the heavy support/assault units. They can take half a magazine from our rifles before it goes down. Some other units that I have only heard about.

They also had their version of tanks in the back.

And at the front closest to the stage was at least couple dozen commanders.

This was the biggest concentration of commanders I have ever heard of. I think that anyone has heard of.

My first instinct is to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I glance at Dan and Kazuma. They have the same idea.

So, this isn't me being cowardly, this is the smart move. There are a lot of enemies out there. If any of them even realizes we are here we are as good as dead.

I'm not some secret super soldier, or an FPS character. I can't break armies on my own.

Luckily, I have a direct line to a some really big guns of our own that can.

I use the text option on our COM system to send a message along with the image from our binoculars. It's to keep things silent, in case one of the tin cans pick us up with a really sensitive audio receptor.

I hear rumors about how far they can here out to. I really don't feel like testing them.

However, what comes back isn't high-velocity-rail shells. It's new orders in the form of a text rolled across the bottom left corner of my HUD.

'Get closer.'

I look at my team, they had similar expressions of disbelief no doubt having the same orders.

I send a request for repeat in case something got messed up. Like if it was for a different team. It happens sometime. A few moments later a new message rolls across my HUD.

'Get closer, and collect intel. These orders come straight from high command, who are currently linked to you HUD'

…

…

…

WHAT THE FUCK?!

…

…it took all my restraint not to shout that.

I'm not the type of guy to say blindly 'sir, yes sir' especially if the order is telling me to essentially kill myself.

I looked at my team, they were terrified judging by their expressions. I don't blame them.

This is the equivalent of being told to stick your foot into a tank of starved piranhas.

I sigh. I make gestures conveying my orders to them.

'Stay here, I'll go.'

For the record this is a very stupid thing I'm doing. And I'm stupid person to go through with it even if it is orders from high command.

They looked at me in shock.

I then hand Dan my collection of tags. But not mine. I fully intend on making it out of here. This is dangerous, there is high chance I'll be detected and very likely killed.

But there's chance I won't, and that's the chance I'm going to take.

I get up to move. Dan grabbed my arm and gave me an 'are you serious?!' look.

When they realized I wasn't stopping, they tired to get up to go with me. They are great guys, and are apparently as stupid as I am.

My gaze hardens, and gesture in no uncertain terms for them to stay. It would actually be safer if just one of us went

They were determined to go with though.

Fine then.

I mark a spot-on top of another building closer to the park on our HUD's, I put the symbol for a support by fire position. So that when I'm running from the mechanical horde after this blows up in our faces they can cover me at least for a bit.

We entered into the building when some audio came through on our COM's.

" _Bravo 3-2 this is General Huang of the far eastern branch high command."_ We all looked at each other. We had friend with that same last name before we drafted. The last we heard, she was an I.S. pilot. _"You boys are very brave to undertake this mission."_

"Just doing our job, sir." I unintentionally had an edge to my voice, well odds are even if he does take offense I'll probably be dead.

" _I understand we're asking a lot of you."_ Said the General

Oh, not really …it's just short of shooting ourselves, sir.

" _This is an unprecedented discovery, and we need all the intel we can get on this, we have rail howitzers on standby ready at the moment's notice for support. We need you to get in there, ideally within audio range."_

By the way the rail howitzers are the really big guns for our side. They have really long range and really big shells.

They are based on the Russian coast and can hit a target with great accuracy. Very rarely if ever is there a friendly fire incident.

But it still takes ten minutes for the shell to travel to here.

Yes, I know that is still fast considering the distance. But when you have a literal army of robots shooting at you. Ten minutes takes a while…these ten minutes may actually take up the rest of life.

Okay bad joke. Back to operation suicide.

…

I'm a chronic smartass by the way. It's a manageable, but incurable condition. It notably acts up when I'm doing something dangerously stupid, or in this case stupidly dangerous.

When we exited the building, and split up. From the sound there were no other patrols nearby.

I move into the grass part of the park closer to the parade field. Luckily their little set up didn't include a pavilion that use to be a restroom.

It was a heavily used one judging by the smell.

But hey, it's something solid to hide behind.

It was off to the side but near the front of the formation. Perfect for my recon.

I climb up on the roof and watch the parade field. They have not changed much. Considering most of them are machines that's not really surprising

Now about the commanders. Standing at the front they were big and imposing due to the armor that covered their entire seven feet tall bodies. They had a V-shaped visor on a round helmet that had two fins out to either side. The rest of the armor might make one think of a knight. They had large shoulder guards and capes. The rest of it was bulky and completely covered the body. also the armor was personalized in several colors. whether it's a user preference or a designation of rank I don't know.

They just waited unmoving. Either these guys have incredible patience or they fell asleep standing up.

Almost fifteen minutes passed before something happened.

The entire formation deployed their blades.

I thought they may have noticed me and was about to call in the artillery but stopped at the last moment.

The machines raised their blades into the air, while the commander spun their double edged into facing downward and stabbed it into the ground.

I was wondering why, when I noticed something shimmer into existence.

Also known as decloaking.

I've seen the vehicle before. They are shuttles, medium sized Y-Shaped aircraft with an angular hull that are supposed to transport enemy commanders. Haven't heard of one cloaking before. Or one that is gold.

A kid you not, a big shiny golden aircraft that almost hurts to look at.

I think the formation is doing a form of salute to whoever was inside there. It touched down and a side door opened and out stepped a few commander types.

However, these ones were different than the others. Their armor was more extravagant, the shoulder guards seem to be formed to look like some kind of animal and were golden and the rest of the armor had golden lines tracing it. They stepped out and walked in unison six in total and lined the way to the podium. They were also notably female.

My guess they are some sort of honor guard.

Or the visiting big shot is a pimp…

And if that wasn't a big enough eye sore, moments later out walks another commander type in completely golden armor. Now this guy went totally on form over function for his. Not only are his shoulder guards carved liked the honor guard, his chest armor also had that same animal carved into it. Not mention there was a giant golden energy circle behind him as he walked.

I am a hundred percent sure that it's just for show too! His helmet is also different it's cylinder shaped has a T-visor and has two L-shaped fins sticking out from either side. Complete showboat.

Yeah, I want to shoot him and not just because he's obviously an enemy big shot, I already hate the color gold for another reason. This guy just made it worse. Not mention the big show he is making of everything. It really pisses me off for some reason!

I know it will expose my position. I know every single thing in that field will try to kill me if I do. I know the rounds will probably just bounce of him

But I really, really, REALLY, want to shoot him.

But I restrain myself. I have a job to do. I am also not suicidal. I got people waiting on me to make it back.

The golden jackass walks up to the podium and begins talking in their language which I don't know. His voice loud and booming.

He talks for a solid thirty minutes without taking a breath.

That guy has a pair of lungs…

Eventually he comes to what seems the finisher, and the crowd…even the machines it seems… begins to chant a single word.

The Emmy award on steroids reaches out a hand to silence the crowd. He says a few more things and then points... Right at me.

"Oh shit!" I said out loud. That guy is totally getting shot the next time I see him!

I jump off the pavilion and roll out of the way as a one of their tanks let's loose a pulse blast that completely destroys it.

I run to a depression for cover as pulse blast fly all round me. It as one of those walls they use when they cut away part of the hill. it makes for a great improvised trench.

"This is Bravo 2-3 fire the artillery now!" I shouted into my COM as pulse blasts fly overhead.

" _Bravo 2-3, you are danger close-"_ this was not the general it was most likely the artillery battery that was on standby.

"I know where I am!" I shouted interrupting him. "FIRE! YOUR! GUNS!"

" _Acknowledged, firing now, impact t-minus ten minutes."_ Said the operator.

Well this sucks, but I'm alive to complain about it, so I can't complain about that.

I laugh a bit at my joke.

Best guess I was spotted when that flying disco ball did a fly over while cloaked. He must have not taken me as a pressing threat and left me for an after-speech entertainment.

I peek over the edge of my little trench to survey the situation. It seems like they aren't going to bother advancing and just seemed content to shoot at me from the parade field.

I just hope the terrain I'm using for cover holds up.

After a few more minutes of firing they stopped suddenly and a single commander type stepped forward. I'm guessing he's the lucky one who will try for my head. The others seemed to have left, most likely leaving for their own areas of operation. The entire mechanical entourage was still there though

He unsheathed his sword pointed it at me, said some words and planted the blade in the dirt. Then he waited.

I…think he's challenging me to a duel.

Sure, the obvious choice is to shoot him, but his armor despite looking like something out of the middle ages is actually pretty bullet proof according to reports, I'll need to get a point blank shot to penetrate that armor. Also, the moment I fire, the machines will open up on me again.

If I kill him with a knife, then his army will shut down.

I sigh before climbing out.

This is not how I expected today to go. I was expecting to finding a big gun, call in artillery, and be done for the day. But no…I had to do this instead.

I sling my rifle onto my back and draw my blade and approach. After getting about fifty meters in front of him…and his army.

This is so surreal. I'm not use to seeing a mass of hostiles that aren't shooting at me.

He picked up his double-edged sword with anticipation and…eagerness? Well at least one of us is having fun.

I ready myself for a fight, but then I hear a distant thunderous sound.

I grin it was the artillery.

The commander type heard it too and looked behind him.

I took that opportunity to begin running to both get away from this hostile army, and the currently designated target area known as my current location. The machines won't do anything without orders, and because the commander his distracted by the incoming artillery I pass the formation without issue.

I heard angry shouting behind me in the invaders language. Most likely he noticed I was running for it.

But too late. Because here comes the BOOM!

 ***PING**PING***

That was not the sound of a 'boom' from an artillery strike…

I turn my head, but I don't dare stop moving.

The artillery was impacting an invisible barrier, AKA a shield!

"That's unsettling…" I say to myself, the enemy has a way to block our really big guns. I head towards the building I see Dan and Kazuma at an ally entrance waving me over.

They were also ready to get out of here.

"Dude what happened?!" asked Dan as the took off running after me because I did not stop.

"Not entirely sure, but I don't think we have artillery support anymore!" I replied.

"Oh shit!" both of them replied. Not having really big guns on demand tends to make soldiers feel less safe.

"We'll worry about that later!" I said "Right now we need to get the hell out of here."

"Right!" they both said.

I didn't need to tell them where to go. They already knew. Our battalion SOP for getting chased by an overwhelming force is to head into the subway and maintenance access ways underground.

The large formations favored by the invaders gets broken down and we only have to fight a few of them at a time where we have the advantage. The only problem is that our uplink with command gets cut off due to the reinforced concrete and urban infrastructure overhead.

Due to our current location is near a park and it use to be a well visited location, a subway station wasn't too far away we quickly went down into the dark tunnels. Somehow the lights still worked. Which considering the lack of maintenance and near constant shelling on the surface is impressive.

We didn't have to go to far for us to find a maintenance door.

We shot the lock and kicked it open, just as the sound of mechanical marching drew closer. These guys were not going to let us go.

We ran through the underground concrete maze in no particular direction in mind aside from away from the enemy.

We eventually came to a blast door. It's not for a fortification it is just something the city used to stop a gas explosion from getting too out of hand. And it can stand up to invader pulse blasts for a few minutes.

The only problem…it wasn't working.

"Kazuma, you're up!" I said, Kazuma was our combat engineer. He deals with classical blowing things up sense of the title and he also rewires electronics which is useful when operating in abandoned cities.

As Kazuma went to work we took up defensive positions. The door was in a pit and more or less made a fox hole. There was also only one entrance to the current chamber we were in.

A few moments later the first legionary came through I shot first. The magnetically accelerated round easily punched through the chest of the machine rendering it inoperable. The next one came through and Dan shot that one.

We alternated like this to conserve ammo between us so we didn't need to trade later. It also confused them, we know they use the trajectory of the round from when one of them dies to locate the shooter. Alternating confuses the program and takes awhile for them to lock on.

After six legionaries went down no more came through. They most likely split up at all the other paths we could have taken, making them into smaller more manageable groups.

Luckily Kazuma got the door working before the next group came through. We sabotaged the door after closing it to buy us few more minutes.

We were able to make it for what seemed like miles underground before deciding to head topside at the next station. We tentatively we climbed the stairs.

To find a pleasantly empty city square. Things are starting to look up!

Then the commander type comes down from the sky and landed in a dramatic fashion cracking the concrete where he touched the ground. I'm getting the feeling the commander types are a bunch of show offs…

To make matters worse legionaries poured out of the buildings, while centurions leapt from the top of buildings cutting off any escape. These things are a lot smarter if they are under direct control of a commander.

We are too far from the subway entrance and would be caught in a crossfire if tried to go for cover. Either that was bad luck or he planned this and knew exactly when and where we were coming out.

So, to recap, things _were_ looking up, then hope got brutally murdered, like we will most likely be in a few moments.

Surrounded, out…everything, and no hope aside from an all or nothing dash to the subway. I'm not a super soldier, or have some sort of hidden power. Normal human in an abnormal situation.

That's when the commander raised his sword and pointed it at us and said some words I did not understand.

We figure he wanted us to lay down arms. We aren't the type to go out in blaze of glory. I haven't heard of these guys taking POW's. But we fight unthinking machines ninety-five percent of the time, and they haven't shot us yet.

We lay our weapons on the ground starting with the rifles then the grenades and side arms. I drop my short sword.

The commander shouted at me when I did that. We stared at him. He used his own sword to point at my blade and back to me. It sounded like he didn't like that.

I looked to Dan and Kazuma for clarification, they shrugged being as clueless as I am.

I moved to pick it up, he said some words that sounded like he was agreeing to what I was doing.

I picked up the blade and took a stance.

The commander laughed and took his own stance.

Okay I get it…

This fucker still wants a duel!

He doesn't have to either!

Seriously one order and we are dead!

…Okay if he wants to give us way out, I'll take it.

Just so you know if our positions were reverse I would not do this. I would take him prisoner or shoot him. Not that he would give me a choice. The invaders strike me as the fight to the death in blaze of glory type.

We approach each other while Dan and Kazuma hung back. They didn't have M18 blades like I did, and even if they did they weren't trained to use them.

Me and the commander circled each other as if waiting for an unknown single to start. We then charged at each other.

His sword his bigger than mine, so I can't take a hit head on. But dodging is a lot easier.

I side step his first strike and launch an attack of my own. Which only cut a bit into his armor. Not enough to break into it, but deep enough to where it almost broke.

Their top of the line armor versus my standard issue blade. That is actually a great outcome. I didn't even charge it. I'll probably being showing you what that means later.

As we fought I learned something about this guy. He was well trained. I guess he spends most part of any day practicing. But he doesn't have experience of life or death combat.

He was a rookie, probably one of the enemies young up and coming stars, decided he was ready by whatever standards they use. This was probably why he was using different tactics than before, and able to cut us off like this.

Every single feint, or trick I use works on him the only reason I haven't killed him is because of his armor. Which, because of my hits, makes him looking a metallic hockey rink with all the deep gashes that haven't broke through.

He was getting frustrated, I should probably finish this before he decides to get pragmatic, and just shoots us. I break away, and shift my grip on my blade to a small trigger just before the hilt. Also, I changed to a two-handed grip.

This unusual because short swords, especially the M18's are designed with having a free hand. Typically, it's meant to have a sidearm used in sync with it. At least that's how we were trained.

This two-handed grip isn't from my IAF training. It's from my sister, she taught me some kendo growing up. Though that's meant for use for with the longer katana. One aspect helped me. Using a solid two-handed swing.

I began dashing at the commander, when just before I got close enough I pulled the trigger under the hilt.

A bit ago I mentioned charging my blade. When I pull the trigger under the hilt it superheats the blade with plasma. It's like an energy sword only with something solid behind it. The reason I didn't have it turned on constantly was because the heat would wear down an otherwise nearly indestructible blade. Getting the timing right can make it last for good long while.

I made slash with superheated blade while dodging under an attack of his own. It cut's through his armor like butter and I felt only slight resistance. I passed him by a few steps as he fell to the ground motionless

I'm not sure about their biology but getting a superheated blade cutting deep into you from the shoulder to the opposite hip will mess someone up pretty badly no matter the species.

So, I won and considering the fact that the army of tin cans around us are not killing us under a hail of pulse blasts I think he is dead.

"I think we're good." I said.

"Good?! Dude that was amazing!" shouted Dan excited. "I know your trained to use that thing but that was awesome!"

"You took down an enemy commander!" said Kazuma. "That basically means the army attached to it."

"And none of us died." I finished. Then contacted…whoever was listening to us at the moment through the COM's. "This is Bravo 2-3, after action report, retreat complete, on enemy commander KIA, no casualties."

' _Confirm Bravo 2-3 did you say enemy commander?'_ and we were back to HQ, complete with a tone of disbelief.

"Roger, sending visuals." I Said turned my vison over to the dead armored body so my uplink can transmit visuals.

' _Visual received Bravo 2-3, standby we have QRF en route.'_ Said HQ.

That's when the realization hit me over what I just did. A QRF or a quick reaction force, are used for sudden shifts in strategy. Like when a defensive line is breached, an invader raid team somehow portals in a backdoor, or just when a spot needs reinforcement.

Such as when an area is about to be reclaimed.

I just killed a commander, that means the army in this city and the area around it. Every other city too close to an IAF base or too destroyed to confuse the IAF sensor net. This was the only city we haven't taken back that can hide them.

"We just liberated Japan." I said aloud. Invaders will still attack, but they don't have foothold assuming the QRF gets here before another commander does.

 ***BOOM***

OF COURSE, THINGS CAN'T BE THAT EASY!

A golden energy blast hit nearby us shaking the ground.

"Shit incoming!" I yelled. We didn't know which way to go because it was coming all around us. So the three of us got on the ground.

"HQ, we are under attack from above!" I shouted into the COM's

' _Uncle, I have come to save you!'_ said an irritatingly familiar voice. This god damn douche bag…

"Ryugo you jackass, are you the one firing on our position?!" I shouted in reply. I hate this guy.

' _You are outnumbered and surrounded, I'm providing support.'_ He replied cheerfully like he's doing nothing wrong.

"We already dealt with it!" I shouted. "Ceasefire!"

The firing stopped. This guy is a douche bag, and not just because he does crap like this.

I spotted him as he descended. He was an I.S. pilot, the sole male I.S. pilot.

So, the I.S. aka an Infinite Stratos, is a super advanced exo-skeleton, that can fly as fast as a top tier jet and out maneuver it. Supports the most advanced weapons humanity can field. Typically use to waste armies. It's also only piloted by females for reasons I don't know and don't really care enough about.

The only reason it wasn't on the frontline twenty-four/seven leading the charge is because for all it's advanced technology invader pulse blast are really effective against their shields. To the point it only takes around dozen hits to shut one down.

For infantry it's only one shot and we're down, but that's been par for the course for human combat and there are a lot more of us.

The thing is expensive, and pilots take a couple years to fully train. So high command is reluctant to field them.

But then we have this guy…

Who like his 'mama' does whatever he wants. He constantly breaks out on his own to act like a 'hero'. So instead of saying there is an uncontrollable pilot inside a highly advanced war machine command labels him humanities greatest shining hope. Plus, his 'mama' is the inventor of the I.S. so he's basically untouchable.

That being said he isn't just a poster boy, has the single highest commander kill count among the IAF. He still annoys the crap out of me for a few reasons…

You remember how I now hated gold for a second reason when I saw commander pimp, right?

Meet reason number one…

His I.S. is completely gold down to the pilot suit. Even his energy sword is gold in color! He had pinkish-purple hair that doesn't seem to fit on a guy. A genetically engineered pretty boy face. He also has this annoyingly perfect toned voice that makes the ladies swoon at the slightest whisper.

And an annoying sense justice that makes him get into others people business. Mainly mine. Because…

"Uncle, I am glad you are alright!" he said earnestly relieved.

"Why are you here?" I said with an annoyed edge to my voice. He took no notice. "Also, I'm not your uncle."

"You will be eventually!" he declared doubtlessly "I was watching your HUD feed when I saw you get spotted on your recon mission."

I.S.'s can't normally do that, it's a special modification, among others because he is… his 'mama's' special little boy…

I want to puke from that line…

"Well thanks for coming, but we took care of it." I said trying not to explode on him.

"I expected no less from you, uncle!" he said with pride.

I'M NOT YOUR UNCLE DAMN IT!

"By the way will you ask Chifuyu-san to accept mama's proposal?" he said.

"No way in hell." I replied bluntly and evenly.

"I see…" he said in a rare display of despondency. He flew off back to whatever base he came from.

Explanation for what the hell just happened. His 'mama' aka Tabane Shinonono aka inventor of the I.S. and several other invader countermeasures, is in love with my sister. Commander of the I.S. Corps Chifuyu Orimura.

The reason Tabane doesn't just decide to stop working and force IAF to force my sister to marry her is because she already tried. Chifuyu just suited up in her I.S., took down a hundred I.S.'s that were all a generation above hers and forced Tabane at plasma blade point, under threat of no more contact, to give up on her tantrum.

Tabane hasn't stopped asking though

Since Ryugo will do anything for his 'mama'. He thinks that he can get me to convince my sister to accepting the marriage. She wouldn't, but I make it point not cooperate with them.

That guy is such a douche!

I go to sit down with my team, after we were done with the day.

Thirty minutes later the QRF's drop ships started flying overhead.

This territory was officially reclaimed.

 **Unknown's POV**

There he was, I watched the small group of this worlds defenders, the so called International Armed Forces.

This world has surprised me in many ways. Usually when the Ragarian Empire invades a world, especially one with such vast difference in technology level. They don't last a year.

This one has managed to last ten.

What especially intrigued me was the soldiers. They were so different from other words. They won't throw themselves on the enemy's swords at the word of their kings. Nor do they seek glory in combat.

Some do, some always do,

But the vast majority here seem to focus on staying alive while doing as much damage as possible.

Doing their, job and living after it.

Him more so, the leader of this small group. The last of their kind in the city before the reinforcements came.

I know their survival to this day was mostly luck. I don't even think they are aware of their comrade's demise.

I've been watching him ever since he entered the city. Mostly because of his weapon, that short sword of his. It was rare to see the weapon used among the defenders due to their fondness of ranged weaponry.

He seldom used it, but when he did, he doesn't waste time like the Ragarian knights. He finishes it as fast as possible, I respect that pragmatism.

When command fell to him of what was left of his squad, he did his best. He did the missions assigned to him and didn't take unnecessary risks. Then today happened…

He received orders, from higher up. I heard everything, their primitive ways of communication were simple to hack into.

That Ragarian General that arrived to welcome their freshly graduated knights. This world was low priority on their list, and was used as a proving ground for their novices. That being said they probably never expected to lose a single knight. Let alone the hundreds that have fallen here.

My order will find this amusing.

That's when everything went wrong for him. Despite those ridiculous orders he made it work. While luck had a large part in saving him, he made split second tactical decisions didn't.

I lost them when they headed into their underground transportation routes.

But when emerged that's when I saw him at his best.

For novice that Ragarian knight was cleverer than most. But his pride and desire for glory proved his downfall.

Letting what should have been an inescapable trap turn into losing the entire territory is quite the blunder no matter the standard.

The IAF swordsman proved more skilled and more experienced than the knight. Easily dodging his attacks. While the blade on its own was not enough to pierce the knights armor. That hidden ability was enough not to mention, his odd style of attack for the type of sword he used, but it was no less deadly.

After his triumph, he got into an argument with an ally. I do not know what their dispute is, but seemed to greatly annoy him. The agitator was using what I understand to be their greatest weapon.

Ha! That toy could barely stand up to the order's most basic armor!

After that is when the reinforcements came, with Ragarian army in the city unresponsive the IAF should have no problem securing it.

He took back ground for his allies, though this is a low priority conquest to the Ragarian a defender reclaiming ground from them is rare.

I wish to meet him in person, and to cross blades with him as well.

Not to kill him, mind you.

My order exist to defend those under one sided attack from the Ragarians.

I just wish to test myself against him. To know him better.

But now is not the time to reveal the order to these brave soldiers.

I open a portal to return to my world and deliver my report.

Stay alive brave soldier, our time to meet is soon.

* * *

 **So, I am returning to the first person POV in this story. Haven't done this for a while. You may notice that this Ichika is bit jaded and more of a smartass than the original.**

 **And he has a stalker already. She'll be coming back. That's right it is a she. Puts that little monologue at the end there into context doesn't it?**

 **This chapter is wordy, but most of it is explaining how things are and I won't have to bring it up later.**


End file.
